


fight for your heart

by hakuwu



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Mages, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Situations, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuwu/pseuds/hakuwu
Summary: In a world where mortals and demons are in constant strife, human adventurers seek to challenge the demon tower— home of demons, which boasts up to a hundred levels. On every 15th floor, they are faced by a demon general, and at the highest floor, awaits the Demon Lord.orShuhua is a mere mortal mage who is hopelessly in love with the Demon Queen, Seo Soojin.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter One

Somewhere far deep in the shadowy forest lies the feared tower of demons. Fiendish demons lurk on every floor of this tower, serving as foes you have to conquer in order to advance- the higher the floor, the more skilled and sturdy the opponents are.

High-leveled fighters are the ones to dare revel deeper into the tower, but only the strongest amongst them can get close to the _Demon Queen's lair._

"Argh!" A girl groaned, tightly clutching her bleeding side.

She looked so beat _—_ her clothes were ragged and ripped. She had multiples gashes, grazes, and burns scattered all over her body. She can't even move a leg without toppling over.

A person could look at her and conclude that she's already on her wit's end.

_'Fuck. I won't last any longer!'_

She only had a dash of her mana left, and her health gauge has drastically decreased throughout the intense battle. She could scarcely see through the dense billows of smoke emitted by their exchange. The dark of the night wasn't helping her see better either.

"H-Heal," She hissed and raised her trembling arm in the air. She shut her eyes tightly, concentrating all her energy to cast the spell.

So suddenly, a dark sphere darted through the heavy smoke, hitting her right on the hand, halting her spell from taking place.

"Ah _—_!" She yelped, her arm swinging back from the impact.

She fell to the ground, hopeless. She would do something, but she was already a heel off the cliff of oblivion.

She struggled a chuckle. She's defeated... again. 

The Demon Queen is just too powerful.

"What is this?" A silk-like voice sliced through the silence of the room.

"You didn't even last long enough...

... _Shuhua_ ," 

Shuhua, the mage, could imagine her devilish smirk even with just the tone of her voice. She sounded so triumphant... like she had always been.

She then heard the queen's stilettos hit the concrete ground, each click echoes closer and closer to her.

The tingly sound continued until a poised figure broke through the gray haze, stopping in front of her with arms crossed below her chest.

"You told me you'd do better..."

She then bent down, grabbing on the challenger's collar and holding her afloat with ease. She shot the girl a cold glare. Shuhua felt powerless against them. Always so empty, so red, full of rogue and cruelty. Getting pierced by the demoness' pools always felt like standing before the gates of hell.

"...but you didn't even put a scratch on me," She continued before abruptly letting go of her.

Shuhua groaned as she landed harshly on the rough ground, hugging her pitiful body while she winced in pain.

The highness could just eye her with a scrunched face. She huffed, annoyed.

"Guards!"

A few sentries barged through the door right upon request, standing upright with sharp spears on their side. "Yes, ma'am!?"

She pointed her crimson nail at the mage, "Finish her,"

The guards flinched, shocked at the unusual order.

"B-But Shuhua..." One of the demons stuttered, looking back at the collapsed woman and then the queen.

The queen turned to them, her eyes bearing flames. "You dare defy me?"

Their eyes grew, before quivering in fear. The simple glare sent intense shivers throughout their bodies.

"N-No, my queen! Of course not!"

"THEN FINISH HER OFF!"

The three guards cowardly rushed and circled Shuhua, their spears tilted and loaded, aimed right at her beating human heart.

"I'm sorry... The queen made us do it," One of the guards whispered, afraid that the Queen might hear their delicate words. They looked pitifully at the mage.

Shuhua smirked despite her perilous state. She swung her head.

"Don't worry about it..." She achieved to say. "But... can I say something first?"

The three guards blinked then exchanged glances with one another. They know better than to disobey their queen, but they weren't as heartless as her to not grant a few last words.

"S-Sure, just make it quick,"

"Thanks," Shuhua smiled.

The mage used her remaining strength to push herself up from the ground. The queen's ears perked up, her heightened senses twitching at the light ruffles of a mangled robe. Curious, she turned around to see Shuhua's eyes boring right into her.

"No matter how many times you kill me..." Shuhua started, a smile slowly forming on her lips. 

"Either by blasting me off the tower," She took a step closer.

"Burning me to death," Another step.

"Or commanding your guards to pierce me with a spear," And one more.

"I won't give up... until I win your _heart_ , Queen Ivy," The mage then placed a palm on her chest, smiling ever so lovingly at the queen.

The queen's eyes widen, her face heating up at the remarks.

Unable to control the fluster concealing her body, she stretched an arm out, her hand tightly locked open.

_BLAST!_

And for the nth time, the queen had again, blasted the mage off the tower. A little more forcefully this time, though.

-

"Uh, this adventurer doesn't have enough gold, pastor..." A church child muttered, his finger pointing at a specific casket.

The pastor flicked a hand in a motion of dismissing. "No gold, no revival!" He strictly claimed.

"B-Bu _—_ "

The boy got cut off by someone barging into the chapel's doors. They flinched in surprise, turning to see a rather petite woman with bob hair and a sword safely tucked in her belted scabbard.

"And who are you?" The pastor raised a scrutinizing brow, obviously displeased with how sloppily the adventurer entered the kingdom's holiest grounds.

"The name's Yuqi, old man." She winked as she pointed herself with a thumb. "Just came to fetch a dead friend."

The pastor, who was still offended by the shaggy nickname, huffed in annoyance. Yuqi was sure that if only he didn't have such a virtuous title stamped on him, he probably would've cursed her out already.

"Name, please?" The church child asked.

"Yeh Shuhua,"

The guy nodded and snapped a finger. Magically, a scroll appeared out of thin air, unfolding itself mid-air. The guy's eyes squinted as he searched the list of names, his brows meeting halfway.

"There's no one named Yeh Shuhua here..." The church child murmured.

Exactly upon said, a casket popped up in front of him, surprising the guy in a white robe. He checked the imprints on the casket's cover.

"Oh, here it is,"

He placed a palm over the coffin, "And it looks like she has enough gold for revival." He smiled.

Yuqi waited for a moment, watching the two mutter foreign words. After a few seconds into it, a surge of light enveloped the casket, finalizing the revival process.

"Done." The guy faced her. "She should be awake by now."

Yuqi strode to the said casket, lifting the wooden plank up to reveal a good-as-new Yeh Shuhua. She rolled her eyes. Even after death, the blush on Shuhua's cheeks stayed prominent.

"Wakey wakey, you idiot." The sword-wielder said, lightly kicking the side of Shuhua's case.

"How did she kill you this time?" Yuqi asked, anticipation not found in her voice.

"She blasted me off the tower," Shuhua answered, still in a daze after seeing her Demon Queen again. "And she looked so stunning when she did it..."

Yuqi grimaced. "Now that's fucking weird. Seriously, you're too whipped."

"You're just jealous of my love life,"

"Why would I be jealous of a one-sided love, stupid?"

"It's not one-sided! At least, it is for now! She'll fall for me, I know it!"

Yuqi huffed in amusement. "Let's see about that, rider. But for now, get your ass up so we can leave before anyone hears you speaking so dreamily of the Kingdom's greatest foe," Yuqi presented a hand, pulling the latter up.

The Kingdom of Neverland, the home of both mortals and the Holy tree of Mana _—_ the mortals' source of magic power. With the tree in their possession, the kingdom had claimed its title of one of the land's greatest kingdoms, and the only fitting to train adventurers until they are suited for the battle of earning the Demon Lord's head.

Despite the fear, these adventurers constantly seek to battle the Demon Lord for the impressive benefits they'll gain in return _—_ lifetime support from the Kingdom, acquiring the best privileges, and most importantly, the millions of gold they get in exchange for the demon's head. It's a great deal!

Besides, they can be revived once defeated. Only if they possess the exact amount of gold needed in trade, that is.

That was the goal set for all adventurers and only that. But for Yeh Shuhua? Let's say she tweaked it just a little bit.

At first, the benefits were only a source of motivation for Shuhua. She didn't long for wealth, but she'd appreciate an easier life. And so, she decided to give the Demon Tower a try.

However, right when her eyes landed on the Demon Queen sitting so finely on her crimson throne, her intentions twisted. Instead of coming to finish her, she fell in love and wished for nothing more than reciprocation.

She knew that falling in love with the Demon is the greatest form of betrayal as a human, and she had tried flipping the tables back, but Shuhua couldn't help falling for the queen more every time she sees her.

-

The queen's agitated steps filled the foyer, they almost sounded like a giant's stomps. She reached the end of the hall where the meeting room lies. She pushed the doors open, the force enough to cause a brief turbulence.

She then charged to the table. Once on the edge, she slammed her palms right down, startling the seated demon generals.

"Which one of you let Shuhua in again!?"

The Demon Generals then pointed at each other randomly. They felt too scared to even think of who to point.

The Queen sighed in great exasperation. "What did I say about letting her pass through?"

The fifth Demon General, Chaeryeong, whose demon name is Veen, raised a hand. "Y-You told us to stop doing that," She stuttered in fear.

"Exactly! Now, why did I see Shuhua unscathed just a while ago!?" She gritted.

"Hey, hey, hey..." They turned to the voice, seeing the first Demon General, Sera, or rather, Soyeon.

"Calm down, Seo Soojin. You're scaring them." The demon called her by her real name and then placed a hand on her tense shoulder.

Soojin glared. Soyeon is one of her few demon friends, and one of the two whom she gave the approval to call her by name.

"I was the one who told them to let Shuhua pass through."

Soojin perked a brow. "And why?"

"Come on, Soo. Think of it, the girl doesn't mean any harm, does she? She's just a sweet girl who's in love with you. I can't tell why we need to fight her. Besides, it's exhausting as well because she comes every day." Soyeon said, shrugging.

"How can you know that she doesn't mean any harm? What if it's just one of the humans' schemes?" Soojin asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know how to explain, but I doubt it. She seems innocent, warm, and really just a lovesick pup to you." Soyeon answered. "Yuna,"

Soyeon called the youngest General.

"Yes, unnie?" The demon's eyes sparkled.

"Do you smell any form of deceit from the girl, Shuhua?" She asked. Soojin eyed the general, anticipating the answer.

Yuna tilted her head to the side, trying to remember the adventurer's scent. Then, she shook her head.

"Nope, she's all good! Sweet, soft peaches! She doesn't smell anything foul at all. She plays with me sometimes before leaving my floor. I like her!" Yuna smiled.

"See?" Soyeon faced Soojin, who only rolled her eyes for the nth time of the day. "Just try. Who knows? Maybe you'll finally have that romantic phase in your life."

"I don't need anything of the sort."

"Sure, you don't." Soyeon replied sarcastically. She patted her shoulders.

"Just relax and try. Besides, you can always kill her whenever she tries to do anything to you." The girl added.

Soojin sighed. "Whatever, at least try taking effort by exchanging a blow. You guys are being too easy on her."

"That wouldn't be any good. She had already defeated us." Ryujin, with the demon name Kin, spoke.

Soojin's brows furrowed. "Really? All of you?" The Demon Generals nodded.

"Even you?" Soojin eyed her other closest friend, the second General, Minnie.

Minnie nodded. "Yep, she might look little, but she's good,"

Soojin frowned but was a little amazed. It's been a while since a solo adventurer had defeated all Demon Generals, usually, it's only the parties who manage.

"Oh, by the way, she sent a letter to you this morning. Care to read it? It even has a heart on the enve-"

Soyeon couldn't even finish when Soojin took the letter, burning it until it disappeared into ashes.

"I've heard enough Shuhua for the day, I'll be in my room."

When the queen left, the Demon Generals immediately looked at Soyeon worriedly.

"Is she okay?" Lia, the sixth Demon General with the name Quin, asked.

"Oh, don't worry. She's just like that because no human had liked her before." Soyeon said.

"So... The queen's flustered?" Yeji, or the demon Nix, struggled to say. Their Queen is nothing less of a confident woman, and being flustered was never one of her traits.

"Yes, soooo flustered." Minnie smirked.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another visit.

Shuhua brought a hand up to her mouth, covering a rich yawn. Out of the whole class, she's the first one to succeed in creating a flawless Poison Repel Potion, so she had no choice but to seek fun in watching her peers try to achieve the formula as well.

Shuhua eyed the wall clock. It's been nearly fifteen minutes since she had finished. She's starting to grow tired of witnessing tons of spillage, inaccurate measures, and worse, even small sparks of a prepping explosion on her fellow adventurers' tables.

_'This is boring.'_ The mage thought.

Shuhua, is well, as unbelievable as it may be, the Adventurer Guild's top pupil. She's recognized for being the marvelous mage who conquers contests despite the lack of brute physical strength. Because of her high level, her spells were exceptional enough to do the job _—_ may it be against a sword-wielder, bow, or even against another mage.

The King had acknowledged her a few times already, muttering favorable words about her performance. He even once deemed her as the possible hero of Neverland _—_ the noble figure bestowed upon the land every half-a-century to battle the seated demon reign.

All the compliments were as flattering, of course. But with her heart captured by the so-called threat to the human race, she soon found resentment whenever she hears people offering their shining hopes of beheading the Queen and restoring the long-lost peace.

The mage believes that there's another way to solve the feud between the two races, all without blood and souls in return. The only problem was, she didn't know what it was. Yet.

"Okay, I believe It's been an hour, class." A voice of an elderly woman halted everyone's actions. With their concentration taken away from potion crafting, they soon realized the stains painting their arms and what seemed like hues of permanent purple spots on their coats.

God, they looked like a mess. Shuhua thought.

"For those unfinished, review the formula once more for you'll take another try tomorrow. For the ones finished..." The woman then skimmed the class, searching for successfully filled bottles of Poison Repellant Potions on their desks.

Though a few meters away, Shuhua could hear the light yet disappointed sigh escaping from the elderly's wrinkled lips when she spotted only one out of many, obviously Shuhua's.

"Anyways, we will try again tomorrow. I'll be assessing all of you, so do make sure you won't mess this one up." The elderly then shot Shuhua a proud smile, to which she returned with a slight bow.

Afternoon bells had chimed and Shuhua proceeded to the Guild's library _—_ a place where she gets her daily dose of silence after a hectic day of class.

Normally she'd read a book of casts and spells, sometimes even wizardry history books, but she wasn't really feeling it at the moment. So, what else could be the best thing to waste time with?

_'Writing a letter for Queen Ivy!'_ Shuhua cupped her cheeks, feeling each side heat up as her mind reflexively plastered a picture of her lovely queen.

Not wasting any time, she took a clean sheet of paper and a quill pen, each traces inked with her feelings for the certain demoness.

  
-

Finally, classes had ended for the day. Shuhua was peacefully walking through the foyer when someone called her attention.

"Hey, Shuhua!"

Shuhua spun around. Finn, a classmate of hers, waved a hand. She waved back.

"Hey! What's up?" Shuhua asked as soon as she got close. Finn shook his head.

"Nothing! Just wanted to say hi," He smiled. "Oh, you did great at potion crafting class today, by the way. Really, how can you be so good at many things? You make me feel little," Finn joked.

Shuhua shook her head, snorting. "Oh, stop, you."

Her gaze lowered, only to notice the silver breastplate peaking through his brown hide.

"Going out the borders?" Shuhua asked, pointing the steel frame.

Finn followed the finger. "Oh, yeah!" He smiled.

"We're challenging the _Demon Tower_." Shuhua's ears perked.

"Hmm, I see. Are you going solo or?" She asked. Finn immediately shot her a look, as if she just said something absolutely ridiculous.

"Party, of course. Going solo is basically choosing between two death cards!" Finn answered.

_'Oh, right.'_ Shuhua wanted nothing more than to flick a finger on her forehead.

She had gotten used to the special treatment given to her by the Demon Queen's generals that she'd already forgotten how difficult it actually was to pass through their defenses.

"Ah, yes," Shuhua rubbed her nape, trying to act like she's surprised herself.

Finn seemed to buy it, for he let the chuckle he's been suppressing. Shuhua half-heartedly laughed along.

"Speaking of it," Finn started. "You're a solo adventurer, right?"

Shuhua nodded before shooting him with a questioning look.

"What floor is the highest you've reached?" Finn asked.

Shuhua bit her lip, thinking. She knew the answer to that, of course. But she can't just go around telling people that she's seen her queen's gorgeous face already, not once but probably more than ten times as of the moment.

_'Let's see, there are a hundred and twenty floors in all. Every fifteen from the ground is taken over by a Demon General, and at the highest, lies Queen Ivy. As a solo adventurer and the top student of the Guild, the most reasonable answer would probably be...'_

"I've only reached until seventy-four," Shuhua replied as casually as she could. "The Third Demon General is a bit of a pain in the ass." She then forced a laugh.

_'Sorry about that, Ryujin,'_ She sent a mental note to the General.

Finn laughed along. "That's bad news for us then, It's our fourth time and we can't even get make the Fourth General wince."

Shuhua continued to play pretend, chuckling lightly as his comments. He was about to ask another question when what it appeared like a party member of his, called him.

"Hey, Finn! Bethany is here, should we go?"

Finn showed him a thumbs-up. "Yeah, sure! Be right there!"

"I should go now," Finn turned back at her.

Shuhua shook her head, her lips pulling at one edge. "Sure, good luck,"

Finn gave her a salute. "Thanks, see you around!"

He waved as she walked back to his friends, and Shuhua kindly reciprocated the gesture.

  
-

  
Soojin's nail tapped on the solid surface of her throne's armrest. She had done nothing but stare blankly at the wooden doors on the opposite end of the room, waiting for a group of adventurers to barge through with unsheathed swords and floating spell books, bravely challenging her for a fight.

She'd be pleased to have at least a round or two, but from the steady hustles of wind and the undisturbed concrete ground behind the doors, it seemed like she's on for the day without a single action.

The seven Demon Generals obviously aren't just any normal demon. They had strengths of their own and can use dark magic up to their cold heart's content. So it was either they're exceedingly strong, or the adventurers were just too weak that they're defeated by a General before getting to advance.

"Queen Ivy," Soojin looked over her shoulder, seeing one of her many sentries folded before her.

"Yes?"

"I would like to report about the mana canon's progress, my queen." The demon bowed.

"Go on," Soojin hummed.

The demon cleared its throat and started. "According to the latest data compiled by Miss Moon, the current mana state of the canon is approximately at forty-three percent. We gained about a little less than a percent and half from yesterday's challenges, which is lower compared to the average daily mana accumulations we've gained last month. Madame Moon said that you wish to know further details, she will be in her lab." The demon stated.

Soojin hummed, still impatiently tapping on her seat. "Understood. Thank you, you are dismissed."

The demon excused themself and again, Soojin was left in the room. The demoness sighed.

The mana canon is their secret weapon against humanity. It's built with the sole purpose of blasting an overwhelming amount of magical power directly to the Kingdom of Neverland, enough to break its robust barrier and even cause damages along the way.

The only problem is, gathering the mana needed is taking longer than expected, and she wasn't sure if she can sit comfortably in her tower knowing that the humans could be tagging their tails. If the mana canon's progress doesn't arise anytime soon, they would someday catch up, and probably even take a step ahead.

The thoughts soon clouded her head with worry. Soojin pushed herself up from her seat. She needed to know what else Moonbyul had to say about the situation.

She took a step, but before she could take another, another pair of tracks filled her ears. She turned, it came from behind the doors.

Soojin breathed, she's in a hurry, so she'd have to cut the fun off for now and kill whoever it was with an instant blow.

She raised an arm and aimed it at the crack between both doors, waiting for the locks to click open and reveal a foe.

The footsteps stopped and soon, the wooden doors emitted a creak as it starts to open. Soojin didn't waste time and cast a spell.

"Dark Voi _—_ "

"Queen Ivy!!"

Once hearing the familiar high-pitched voice, Soojin immediately halted her spell. Shuhua must've missed her attempt just now judging from the unfazed grin she had as she skipped nearer to the queen's platform. Soojin's jaw locked, teeth grinding against each other as she glared at the mage.

"You came again?" She asked, sounding as cold as ice. But of course, Shuhua never picked it up.

"Yep! I had nothing to do so I thought I'd pay a visit to see my queen." Shuhua pressed her lips together for a tight smile, making her cheeks puff out slightly.

"So you're telling me that you have nothing to do every single day?" Soojin crossed her arms.

Shuhua bit her lip, thinking. "Of course, I do have stuff to do at times, but I could use a sight of you as my motivation."

Soojin scoffed. Shuhua's antics never failed to amuse her even the slightest. She had never encountered a being much like Shuhua. She must've been blessed with the toughest balls in the land to be able to mess around with her like this, knowing very well that Soojin can literally burn her alive. And had already done it, by the way.

She sometimes even wonders if the girl accidentally drank some memory-fucking potion that drifted her far away from her right mind.

"Haven't I told you to stop paying unnecessary visits? Don't you have anything better to do as a human?" The queen glared.

"Am I not doing it right now?" Soojin raised a brow at the comment. Shuhua chuckled lightly. "Loving you," Shuhua continued with her head tilted slightly to the side, her smile never sapping and gaze never darkening.

Soon, a sheer shade of reddish tint starts to envelop her pale cheeks. She had absolutely no clue how, but Shuhua always had a way with her words. It sometimes manages to trigger something in her and leave her flushed. Gosh, she hated feeling flustered. It was so out of her color.

"Are you done?" Soojin asked, her once halted spell now ready to be cast once again as she pointed her palm back at the adventurer.

"Woah _—_ wait, I'm not planning on fighting you tonight, Queen Ivy," Shuhua raised both hands and shook them defensively.

"And so do I. That's why I'm ending this right now and then because unlike you, I have better things to do," Soojin said sternly, bits of dark magic already swiveling on her palm.

Shuhua saw the frightening sight and gulped. Remembering what she came for in the first place, Shuhua hurriedly fished an envelope from her robe's pockets, showing it to her.

"A-At least read my letter?"

Soojin stared at the red heart drawn on the envelope for a second, before gazing back at her and opening her mouth. "No."

Again, as tiring as it is, Soojin had disregarded Soyeon's love advice and mercilessly killed her human admirer, Shuhua, instead.

  
-

  
"Of course, she killed you again," Yuqi growled. "I'm curious though, how many times has it been?"

"Eleven, maybe? Twelve? I can't remember." Shuhua answered plainly.

Yuqi sighed deeply, massaging her temples. It's one of those moments wherein she questions why she still bears a friendship with the mage. Yuqi pushed herself up from the couch, eyeing the cover of Shuhua's book that's been covering her face.

"Don't you get tired?" Yuqi chose the least offending question in her head.

"No," Shuhua answered shortly, eyes still focused on the book she had in hand.

"Why? She's done nothing but kill you."

"It's because I haven't earned her trust yet. She still sees me as an opponent."

"And it will stay that way." Yuqi could see Shuhua tense up, the grip on her book slightly tightening.

"You're human, Shuhua. She's a demon _—_ the highest demon! The very same demon we were told to behead ever since we first stepped into the Guild! Do you get where I'm going here?" Yuqi stated.

Shuhua remained silent. They had this conversation before, not once, not twice, not even thrice. But every single thing said was the same, Shuhua didn't want to keep on repeating herself, and surely does Yuqi as well.

"Don't get me wrong. You're my friend, Shuhua. I'm just worrying for you." Yuqi added, her voice evident of care and delicacy. Even though Shuhua's the stubbornest bull she's ever met, she still knew of the mage's fragile surface.

"I know, Qi. But..." Shuhua started, finally sparing Yuqi a gaze. Yuqi looked back, her orbs shining with expectation. The mage breathed heavily.

"But I love her."

Yuqi's gaped mouth closed. She slumped her body back down the leather couch, trying as hard as she can to mute the heaviest exhalation.

It's a nice sight to see Shuhua adore someone, but now that it's with someone so unjust for her love, Yuqi sees it as her responsibility to protect her friend from anything that could harm her.

She wanted to be there for her, but could she do it when it's Shuhua herself who stops her from doing so? 

Yet another sigh was suppressed. She isn't gonna give up. Besides, she believes that someday, the truth will hit the mage nevertheless. They just had to wait for that moment to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so, i've decided to continue this fanfic alongside my 'lips on lips'! i was originally planning on updating my first fanfic first, but i felt like something was off with the new chapter i've written and decided to change it. i'm so sorry for the prolonged wait! i'll try to update it if not tomorrow, then on the weekends! thank you so much for being understanding!
> 
> i hope this chapter keeps your interest! i would love to know what you guys think of this one, so feel free to comment your thoughts down below! i could use your opinions to improve my writing :))

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm actually not sure if i should publish this, and i still don't know if i should 'finish lips on lips' first before starting this one, but please let me know your thoughts about this! (if i should write it or not) the first chapter is just a sneak peak :)) i'll let you guys know if i'll finish my first ff first or not on the next chapter notes of lips on lips! thank you :DDD
> 
> NOTE: This fanfic is inspired by 'Mage & Demon Queen' by Color_LES on WEBTOON! Check it out if you're interested <3


End file.
